Father Son love
by j0rd4n9209
Summary: Chris returns home early on day. Not long after leo returns too. Chris see's his father stripping for a man on web cam. What next?


Chris Halliwell was glad to get home early one Friday afternoon. His class at the university was cancelled, o he decided to come home to the Halliwell Manor. Everyone else seemed to be out. His mother, Pier was probably at her restaurant deciding which colour of napkins looked fancier, his brother Wyatt's class was still on, served him right for studying advanced calculus, and his father, Chris didn't know. His father these days was out of the house a lot with work. Who would have ever though that Leo Wyatt would become an office worker?

Chris, realising he had the house to himself for at least 3 hours decided to go upstairs to his computer and 'pleasure' his mind. Opening the door to his room, he unbuttoned his shirt, un did his belt and took of his shoes and socks. The shirt was off, revealing his smooth, gorgeous chest to the warm air of the manor. He pulled down his jeans so he was standing in his room, alone in his purple Calvin Klein briefs. After amusing himself on his computer for 45 minutes, Chris became bored of what the net was offering him, so he decided to explore his brothers room. Opening the door to Wyatt's room, the colder air met his exposed skin. He went over to the bed side cabinet and pulled out a drawer, looking through his handsome brother's underwear.

'All boring' Chris thought. 'Boxer briefs, Seriously?'

Disappointed at his brothers lack of underwear choice, Chris closed the door of his brothers room. He was about to return to his own room when he crossed the slightly opened door of his parents room. Chris though of looking through his father underwear.

'No!' he thought, 'That's totally sick, but then again I just looked through my brothers, what's the harm?' and with that he walked into the room over to his fathers drawers. He pulled out the middle drawer to reveal his father underwear collection.

Going through the collection, Chris found himself talking to himself. "Boxers, boxers, briefs, boxers…well hello" Chris had gone so deep into the collection, pulling out a black G String. "Naughty daddy" he thought to himself. Without wasting another second, Chris was removing his briefs and sliding into the G String. The pouch was a bit tight for his man parts, but maybe that was because of the growth it was having at this new found arousal.

While Chris was admiring himself in the mirror, he was oblivious to the sound of the back door down stairs closing. Leo Wyatt had returned home. With a laptop in his hands, he started making his way to the stairs and on up.

Chris at this point heard the creaking of the old stairs and panicked. Knowing he could run out of the room down the hall with out getting spotted in a G string he instead ran into the walk in closet of his parents room. He his behind the door that was left partly open and peered through the crack. He was hoping it was Wyatt who had come home to get a book he had forgotten for class and then would be out again.

No such luck, at this though, he saw through the crack his father walking in. Chris felt a sign of relief, knowing his father would have to enter the closet as it was all his mothers clothes in here. Chris kept watching through the crack of the door.

Leo loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing, like his son a smooth gorgeous chest. After throwing the shirt to the floor leo set up the laptop on the bed along with a web cam. When the screen loaded up, Leo removed his pants, revealing a light pink G string.

"Blimey" Chris thought "How many of these things does he have?"

It didn't take Chris long to find out that his father was talking teasing other men online. Chris' cock began to harden, harder than it already was.

Leo was just about to remove the G string for the customer, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a crumple pair of purple Calvin Klein briefs. Immediately, he realised they weren't his and that Wyatt didn't wear briefs he thought of Chris. At this thought his eyes trailed along the room to the closet. Chris' heart stopped, his father new he was there. Escaping the cameras view Leo walked to the closet.

"Come on out Chris" Leo said.

At his, Chris walked out in his fathers black G string.

"I guess I am going to have to hide them better" said Leo in a sarcastic tone.

Chris chuckled.

Leo noticed the bulge in the pouch of his sons G string. "What's this?"

Chris went red. "Don't worry son" Leo said.

He walked closer to his son, faces just millimeters apart, "we'll find something to do with it."

At this, both of their eye brows' raised. Leo started kissing his son, his tongue intruding his sons mouth. Chris played back, it was like he was fighting his father to see who could kiss better.

Leo rolled his son onto the bed, kissing his son. Biting his chest, licking it, sucking it. Leo continued sucking the boy. Down to his belly button. This was to intense for Chris' cock. The pressure kept building against the pouch before it burst out of the g string. Leo removed the G string from his son and began licking the boys cock. He teased it for a bit before putting it into his mouth. All of it.

They got into a position where Leo could suck, while Chris ate his fathers butt hole. Chris started inserting his finger into his father, then two and then three. His father stopped, got up and bent over the bed. "Do it son, or even, do me" Leo said with a laugh.

Chris removed his fingers and inserted himself into his father.

Leo moaned. The pleasure he was getting from his sons 8 ½" manhood was excruciating.

Chris pumped away. Harder faster. He knew now where to make his father shudder. He hit this spot a few times before inserting his part all the way in. Leaving it there, Chris felt he was ready and only realized at this point he wasn't wearing a condom. He shot his load into his father. Leo maoned. He loved it!

After a minute or two of catching their breath, Leo got up turned around and put his cock into his sons mouth.

It may not have been as big as his sons 8 ½ ", but he managed to pleasure his son with just the 7".

It wasn't long until Leo let go and shot his seed all over his sons face and hair. Chris licked alround his face, everywhere he could reach. Leo licked his sons face and let whatever fell onto his tongue drip into his sons mouth.

They lay still for a while. They then decided to get up and go take a shower together. Naked they both hurried out of the room. Leo walked stiffly as his as swas sore, he never had something as big as his son in there.

They left the room, unknown to them the web cam was still on. It had the whole thing. This video fed through the internet to Leos customer. The customer on the other side had just shot his load up his body. The body of the son and brother, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.


End file.
